<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unexpected treffen by Filatipphia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193852">unexpected treffen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filatipphia/pseuds/Filatipphia'>Filatipphia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filatipphia/pseuds/Filatipphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodohnya, Kanoka lupa bahwa laki-laki itu tentu saja pasti akan bermain juga di interhigh nasional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanai Kanoka/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unexpected treffen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanai Kanoka terpekur cukup lama, memandang kosong ke arah Tokyo Metropolitan <em>gymnasium</em> yang berdiri megah di hadapannya. Gadis bersurai gelap itu menghela napas berat.</p><p>Sudah malah dirinya <em>nervous</em> sebab ini adalah kali pertama ia ikut menjadi perwakilan di interhigh tingkat nasional, eh, pakai acara tersesat pula.</p><p>Entah dimana rekan-rekan satu timnya berada, yang pasti, Kanoka saat ini telah kehilangan jejak mereka.</p><p>Baik, salahkan ia yang saking gugupnya tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar. Dalam hati ia mengutuk fokusnya yang begitu lemah di saat-saat krusial seperti ini.</p><p>Tadi malam, Kanoka sulit tertidur di hotel yang menjadi tempat menginap. Pun, pagi harinya ia tidak begitu bernapsu makan untuk menyantap sarapan. Ditambah, rasa gemetar membayangkan pertandingan debut pertamanya di nasional.</p><p>Alhasil, kala seluruh teman-temannya berjalan di depan, ia tertinggal sendirian di belakang.</p><p>Sebelumnya, perempuan dengan posisi <em>wing spiker</em> itu sibuk meremat jemarinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemas dalam pikiran, hingga akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini.</p><p>Dan kabar buruknya adalah, ponselnya tidak ia bawa. Ya, ponsel kesayangannya itu dititip pada manajer tim. Alasannya <em>simple</em>, karena tak ingin anggota yang lain terdiktraksi, maka seluruh <em>handphone</em> dikumpulkan untuk sementara.</p><p>Lagi, ia menghela napas sebelum memejamkan netranya sejenak. Ia pandangi daerah sekeliling, celingak-celinguk menoleh ke sana-ke mari sembari berpikir langkah apa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya.</p><p>Hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang nampak ramai, serta hingar bingar suara dari dalam stadium yang ditayangkan lewat layar proyeksi nan besar terpampang nyata di depan dirinya.</p><p>Meski telah memperhatikan sekelilingnya sedemikian rupa, Kanoka masih setia bergeming di tempatnya. Gadis berkaki jenjang itu tetap bingung harus menuju ke arah mana.</p><p>Ayolah, ini pertama kalinya ia ke sini. Bangunannya yang berdiri dengan kokoh dan megah itu sontak membuat siapa saja yang baru mendatanginya akan merasa pusing sendiri.</p><p>Apalagi bagi perempuan yang berasal dari perfektur berbeda seperti Kanoka.</p><p>Cukup lama Kanoka terdiam di tempat hingga seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya.</p><p>----</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri diiringi dengan wajah <em>stoic </em>andalannya. Meski demikian, pandangannya tetap tajam dan lurus, begitu yakin sebab bukan kali pertama ia ke sini.</p><p>Anggota Shiratorizawa yang lain telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam. Bukan, bukannya ia telat datang atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, Ushijima harus kembali untuk mengambil sepatunya yang tadi tertinggal di dalam bus.</p><p>Lucu bukan bahwa ternyata dirinya terkadang bisa lalai seperti ini?</p><p>Tatkala sampai di depan stadium Tokyo, tempat dimana interhigh nasional biasa dilaksanakan, lelaki berperawakan tegap nan atletis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang gadis yang nampak bingung.</p><p>Lelaki itu memandang perempuan bersurai gelap yang kentara sekali tidak tahu harus kemana. Netra kelam yang senada dengan helai rambutnya, menatap tak tentu arah, bagai anak kucing yang ditinggal oleh induknya.</p><p>Pendar-pendar polosnya mengerjap lucu, seolah-olah ingin meminta pertolongan, tapi tak berani. Seakan-akan ingin dibantu, tapi tak tahu harus bicara ke siapa. Sedangkan kakinya yang jenjang hanya diam di tempat.</p><p>Ushijima memperhatikan gadis itu dengan saksama. Ia mengenakan jaket <em>sports</em> beralmamater tulisan <em>Niiyama Joshi High </em>dipadu dengan celana pendek di atas lutut serta sepatu berwarna putih.</p><p>'Tunggu, Niiyama?'</p><p>Pemuda berambut <em>olive-</em>kecoklatan mengangkat sebelah alis. Bukankah itu adalah sekolah putri yang sama-sama mewakili perfektur Miyagi, seperti dirinya?</p><p>Lantas, apa yang dilakukan dara dengan nomor punggung enam itu saat ini? Hanya berdiri diam mematung di depan stadium, padahal upacara pembukaan sebentar lagi akan dimulai?</p><p>Lagipula, baru kali ini ia melihatnya. Seingatnya, tahun lalu ia tak bertemu dengan gadis itu sama sekali. Padahal Shiratorizawa dan Niiyama selalu menjadi perwakilan dari perfektur Miyagi beberapa tahun terakhir.</p><p>Sehingga, setidaknya ia tahu siapa-siapa saja anggota dari tim putri Niiyama. Walaupun hanya sebatas kenal muka dan tak tahu nama.</p><p>Apakah ia adalah juniornya? Atau mungkin, ia baru masuk ke tim inti tahun ini? Kalau begitu, sangat wajar dari tindak tanduknya tadi, bahwa perempuan itu.... tersesat?</p><p>Tanpa berpikir lama, Ushijima lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perempuan itu, dan tepat berdiri di belakangnya. Sebelum menepuk pundaknya dengan perlahan.</p><p>(Ushijima Wakatoshi adalah sosok yang selalu <em>straight forward,</em> kalian ingat?)</p><p>-----</p><p>"Hey...."</p><p>Kanoka Amanai berjengit, terkejut akan tepukan di pundaknya serta sebuah suara asing yang memasuki indra pendengarannya.</p><p>Ia tolehkan kepalanya perlahan, sebelum melihat sosok berpostur lebih tinggi darinya tengah menatap datar ke arahnya.</p><p>Lelaki itu mengenakan jaket perpaduan antara warna ungu serta putih. Tubuhnya tegap dan kokoh, khas seorang atlet profesional dengan bahu yang lebar serta dada yang bidang.</p><p>Jangan lupakan pula surai warna coklat-zaitun miliknya kini melambai tertiup oleh embusan angin pagi yang menyegarkan.</p><p>Untuk beberapa saat, Kanoka menahan napasnya. Melihat penampilannya yang, kalau boleh dibilang, sangat di atas rata-rata, membuat dirinya hanya bisa diam terpaku.</p><p>Sejenak, Kanoka lupa bahwa tipe pria idamannya adalah Ryu-<em>chan</em> tersayang. Karena eksistensi pemuda di belakangnya ini mampu membuatnya membisu.</p><p>Gadis bersurai hitam itu memperhatikan wajah rupawan si laki-laki dengan intens. Meski demikian, yang dipandang masih setia memasang ekspresi datarnya.</p><p>Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuatnya mampu mencium aroma pemuda itu. Manis, namun begitu khas. Hingga membuat degup jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.</p><p>Demi mengalihkan pikiran, lantas, tatapan Kanoka berpindah ke arah jaket yang pria itu kenakan. <em>Shiratorizawa</em>, ia membaca tulisan yang terpampang di hadapannya itu dalam hati.</p><p>'Sebentar, Shiratorizawa?' Kanoka berpikir sejenak.</p><p>'Hah, Shiratorizawa? Dia berasal dari Shiratorizawa yang itu?' Gadis itu membelalak.</p><p>"Kau dari Niiyama?" Suara maskulin itu terdengar lagi, keluar dari bibir laki-laki di hadapannya. Sadar sedang ditanya, Kanoka mengerjapkan kelopaknya.</p><p>"Y-ya?" Responnya terbata-bata.</p><p>"Sedang apa di sini? Upacara pembukaan akan segera dimulai." Ushijima melepaskan telapaknya dari pundak perempuan itu, kemudian memosisikan diri di sampingnya.</p><p>Kanoka, masih melihat sosok itu dengan bingung. 'Tunggu, wajahnya seperti tidak asing... rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?' Gadis itu berpikir keras.</p><p>"Kau tidak akan masuk?" <em>Ace </em>andalan Shiratorizawa itu kembali berucap kala tak mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis yang ia ajak bicara.</p><p>"<em>Ano... e-etto...</em> sebenarnya, aku tak tahu harus kemana." Kanoka menjawab malu.</p><p>Ushijima mengerutkan kening.</p><p>"M-maksudnya, aku bingung. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini, dan aku terpisah dari <em>team-mate</em>ku." Kali ini, perempuan dengan tinggi semampai menjelaskan lebih detail.</p><p>"Ah," Ushijima bergumam, "<em>Sou."</em></p><p>Ternyata, dugaan pemuda itu benar. Gadis itu tersesat.</p><p>"<em>Ha'i...."</em> Kanoka menanggapi, "Oh, iya, mmm kau..." Perempuan itu terlihat bingung ingin memanggil apa.</p><p>"Ushijima. Saya Ushijima Wakatoshi dari Shiratorizawa."</p><p>Kanoka membulatkan kedua netranya. "Ushijima Wakatoshi?!" Gadis itu berteriak, cukup kencang hingga membuat beberapa orang di sekeliling, menatap aneh ke arah mereka.</p><p>Lantas, Kanoka menutup bibir dengan telapak tangannya. Merasa tidak enak hati atas tingkahnya barusan.</p><p>Pantas saja, ia seperti tidak asing akan rupa pemuda itu. Ternyata memang ia adalah Ushijima Wakatoshi, salah satu pemain timnas junior yang tempo hari ia lihat fotonya di salah satu majalah <em>sport </em>terkenal.</p><p>Bodohnya, Kanoka lupa bahwa laki-laki itu tentu saja pasti akan bermain juga di interhigh nasional. Lebih parah lagi, Kanoka lupa kalau Ushijima Wakatoshi merupakan pemain yang berasal dari satu perfektur dengannya.</p><p>Namun, fakta yang paling mengejutkan adalah, ia tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu seperti ini.</p><p>Sungguh, Kanoka rasanya ingin mengubur diri dalam-dalam.</p><p>"Ya, itu nama saya." Walau merasa bingung atas teriakan gadis itu, toh, Ushijima masih saja menanggapinya dengan santai.</p><p>'Duh, lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu tentangmu? Meski aku sendiri telat menyadarinya, sih.' Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati, sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyuman.</p><p>"Ah, maaf. Aku Amanai Kanoka." Namun, kala melihat wajah Ushijima, tanpa disadari, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya.</p><p>'Ayolah, padahal pemuda itu tidak memasang ekspresi apa-apa, demi Tuhan! Aneh sekali dirimu, wahai Kanoka!' Batin gadis itu kembali mengomel.</p><p>"Hmm?" Ushijima, yang sebelumnya tidak bertanya sama sekali, hanya mengangguk singkat.</p><p>"Kalau begitu, Amanai-<em>san, </em>kau tidak ingin masuk?"</p><p>"Apa? Tidak... aku ingin ke dalam. Tapi seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku tak tahu-"</p><p>Tanpa menunggu Kanoka menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ushijima telah terlebih dahulu melangkah. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang hanya bisa melongo di belakang.</p><p>Merasa kesal, Kanoka mengepalkan telapaknya, "Hey!"</p><p>Sia-sia degup cepat serta rona yang tadi sempat mewarnai pipinya. Sikap pemuda itu ternyata cukup menyebalkan. Huh. Memang, Ryu<em>-chan</em> masih menjadi juara.</p><p>'Setidaknya dengarkan kalau orang berbicara!' Gadis itu membatin dongkol.</p><p>Terpanggil, Ushijima menoleh sejenak, "Ikuti saya."</p><p>Kanoka masih bergeming di tempatnya tadi berdiri. Ingin mengikuti, namun setengah kesal setengah merasa gengsi.</p><p>"Kita sudah hampir terlambat, tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol. Ikuti saya dan biar saya antar ke lapangan khusus tim putri."</p><p>Kala mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda itu, rasa jengkelnya seakan meluruh. Tapi, bisa tidak sih, Ushijima menjelaskan dulu, baru bertindak?</p><p>Biar bagaimana, itu tetap menyebalkan, kau tahu.</p><p>Namun, meski demikian, Kanoka hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. Selain lelaki itu adalah seniornya, ia juga merupakan satu-satunya penyelamat yang bisa Kanoka harapkan.</p><p>Maka, walau setitik rasa kesalnya masih tersisa, toh, Kanoka dengan senang hati mengikuti langkah lebar pemuda itu.</p><p>"Baiklah, terima kasih, Ushijima-<em>san.</em>" Gadis itu berucap lembut.</p><p>Meski terburu-buru, Ushijima memelankan langkahnya agar Kanoka tidak kembali tertinggal. Menyamakan temponya supaya gadis itu bisa mengimbangi.</p><p>"Terima kasihnya nanti saja, setelah sampai."</p><p>Kanoka hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.</p><p>Baru kali ini, ia bertemu dengan sosok semodel Ushijima yang tidak bisa ditebak. Walau hanya berbincang beberapa menit, namun rasanya seperti ia menemukan suatu hal baru.</p><p>Maksudnya, tentu saja, Ryu-<em>chan</em> pun <em>ter</em><em>kadang</em>, ah tidak, <em>selalu</em> melakukan hal-hal yang di luar nalar.</p><p>Tetapi, Ushijima berbeda. Meski sama-sama bertingkah sesuatu yang tak mampu Kanoka terka apa maksudnya, mereka berbeda. Dan, entah mengapa, memikirkan hal itu, sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.</p><p>'Ah, apa sih, kenapa malah jadi membanding-bandingkan mereka?' Kali ini, Kanoka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.</p><p>(Hari itu, Kanoka cuma belum tersadar apa maksud lubuk hatinya hingga bisa meng<em>compare</em> dua lelaki itu.)<br/>
----</p><p>fin.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: bayangkan mereka ketemu di interhigh sebelum karasuno ngalahin shiratorizawa. yang jadi perwakilan miyagi kan tetep niiyama sama shiratorizawa kan, terus berarti pas ushiwaka kelas 2, kanoka kelas 1 donggg, dan dua-duanya sama-sama ke nasional</p><p>HSJSHSJHFHDJAJJAJAJAJAJA ADA YANG MENGKAPALKAN MEREKA JUGA??? aku lagi jadi shipper ushikano garis keras ya ampun:") ayoook fangirlingan sama aku TwT akutu berasa kesepian hikd.... GILAAAA GATAU POKOKNYA AKU SUKA BANGET SAMA MEREKA TUH YA AMPUNNN COCOK BGT SAMA2 ATLET LANGGANAN NASIONAL UEUEUEUEUEU WARNING SPOILER!GEDENYA JG MEREKA SAMA2 JD ANGGOTA TIMNAS JEPANG HUHUHU PGN TAK NIKAHIN AJA TwT PALAGI MBAK KANO KAN MANIS SYEKALI DAN MAS USHI SANGAT TAMPAN POKOKNYA MEREKA HARUS CANON HARUUSSSS /CRI/ PAIRING INI SUNGGUH CRACK DAN RARE TP WALAUPUN TENGGELAM AKU AKAN TETAP BERADA DI KAPAL MEREKA /MENGIBARKAN BENDERA PUTIH/ HIDUP USHIKANO! HIDUP! /ditimpuk</p><p>btw ini fic dari taun kemarin mengendap di draft, baru sempet kupublish hari ini loll</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>